


Winner Winner

by snowhiteice



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, deal or enjoy i guess, dumb drinking games, hiccup gets chicken, silly house party, sore losing, this is fanservice for myself really, with delicious food just because, writing stupid house party scenes is my ridiculous Hiccstrid outlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowhiteice/pseuds/snowhiteice
Summary: Snotlout thinks he's the best at every thing. Astrid wants to kick the ego out of him, but when Hiccup shows up and kicks her out of the water, she's not amused.
Relationships: Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Winner Winner

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more cute, smooth and dorky Hiccup in my life so this exists now. I added a scoop of Hiccstrid to keep me going and it should last a couple days.

Astrid did not expect to be so lightheaded and giddy from a kiss, but this guy, Hiccup, his lips were intoxicating. They were just talking a minute ago, about something, Ireland? Mythology? It was difficult to remember, to concentrate really, as Hiccup’s hand caresses her cheek before his fingers gently clenched into the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her even closer. She moaned softly as he nibbled her lower lip and tightened her grip on his sides, pulling his body into hers. A warmth radiated through the pit of her belly and out to every inch of her skin. Her arms wrapped around his middle and warm hands explored the curves and planes of his back. She could barely remember how the two of them met, it felt like they’d known each other for years… but it was only hours ago? She was falling deeper into this lustful pit of insanity apparently.

Heather had invited her to a house party at her boyfriend’s place. Astrid was going to squeeze in a work out that night, but Heather knew that nothing would keep her away from the delicious food guaranteed to be served. Fishlegs never disappointed. 

“You should thank his roommate,” Heather said when Astrid admitted, like it was ever a secret, she was only subjecting herself to this social outing because there would be actual cookbook-worthy appetizers.

“Why?” She didn’t really know Fishlegs’ roommate, though she ran into him briefly several times during the game nights Heather and Fishlegs would host.

“Hiccup. You’ve met,” Heather reminded her. “Fish only got into all that after living with Hiccup. He cooks like it’s his job.” She chuckled at Astrid’s confused expression. “Yeah, the guy uses garnish and knows what all those fancy French cooking techniques mean, but, like also, how to do them.” She wiggled her eyebrows like this was the icing on the cake.

“Well,” Astrid went on, parking across the street from a house pouring flashing colored lights into the street. “You’ve done nothing but raise my expectation. You owe me late night burgers if it doesn’t live up.” She turned off the car’s engine and looked at her friend whose face was glowing purple, green, and yellow. “Umm,” Astrid turned to see the house that was emanating the party through its windows. “You said this was a casual thing.” She looked down at her worn jeans and pilling fleece quickly pulled over a black tank top. “Do I need to put on some eyeliner?” Her eyes were wide in mock horror.

Heather rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Astrid followed with a smirk. 

It was her smirk that had gotten her in trouble at first. After a rather raucous game of rage cage, Snotlout, the undefeated champion of the night, made it clear that he was a winner and anyone who took the L should bow to his mighty ping-pong bouncing skills. Astrid took it upon herself to bring the peace. “Shut up Snot, you’ve only been winning because everyone wins in that game. There’s only one loser.”

Fishlegs who had settled at the foosball table with Heather for their nightly match, nodded. “Yeah Snot, you can brag when winning – ahh! No! Damn I thought you were gonna go left.” He peeled his eyes away from his wooden team after Heather’s goal to look at Snot. “When it actually means something.”

Snotlout waved them both off easily and grabbed a dripping beer out of the cooler. “You guys are just jealous. I can whip your asses in any game.” He popped off the bottle cap, and looked straight at Astrid. “Bring it.” He tilted the bottle neck towards his mouth, but before it could touch his lips, Astrid snatched it away. “Hey! What the fuck ‘Strid?”

“Sorry Snot,” she feigned remorse before a wide wicked smirk stretched across her face. “We’re gonna need this beer. 

Snotlout followed her into the next room where a long dining table was littered with red plastic cups. People standing around the table made way as Astrid quickly picked out the empty cups and neatly stacked the rest on the floor. 

Snotlout cocked an eyebrow and smiled wide. “Beer pong? Oh hoho, Astrid, you just made a huge mistake.” He rubbed his hands together as if concocting an evil plan.

Astrid knew he was bursting to tell her why beer pong was a bad idea, and being the kind soul that she was, she accepted the bait. “Yeah, beer pong. Why is this a mistake Snot?”

“Oh, let me show you.” Snotlout disappeared from the room and Astrid continued to set up the table, pouring a small amount of beer into each cup. Before she began pouring liquid into her opponent’s cups, Snotlout had rushed back to the table and he was dragging someone along with him. Astrid recognized him immediately, though she really didn’t know him: Hiccup. “My secret weapon. He may not look like much –” 

“Uh, thanks dude,” the secret weapon interjected pulling his arm away and frowning.

“But he is literally undefeated. Literally. Always wins, never loses –”

“Got it, thanks, I know what undefeated means,” Astrid stopped his rambling and sidestepped him to greet her other host for the night. “It’s nice to see you again,” she held out her hand. “And, actually get to talk to you this time,” she laughed. 

Hiccup’s face grew red as he shook her hand while his other hand ran through his hair. “Sorry about that, I’m kinda always running late this year. It’s been crazy trying to get some of my experiments organized.”

“Experiments? For what? Are you doing research?” Astrid momentarily forgot where she was and suddenly needed to know more about Hiccup.

“Yeah, it’s for my graduate research. I’m running tests for a robot I built and programmed. It’s supposed to carve pumpkins, chop vegetables, it’s a lot of fine scale movements, but that’s the end goal, right now I –”

“Oh My God. Shut up already!” Snotlout threw his hands up exasperated. He gestured to the game set up on the table frowning. “Are we gonna play or not? Astrid, who’s your partner?” 

Astrid turned to look for Heather, but realized her hand was still holding Hiccup’s. She quickly let go and turned away hoping he didn’t see her warm cheeks. 

As they played it was clear that Astrid and Heather were going to lose. Hiccup never missed a cup. It was unreal. It was driving Astrid crazy. The extra beer she continuously had to drink as Hiccup’s throws landed perfectly was making her coordination falter. Why did she let her ego pour so heavily? Heather was a decent player usually, but tonight she was letting Astrid down in great fashion. They had only sunk three cups and with four more left before Snotlout won, Astrid was feeling desperation creep across her skin. She pulled off her fleece and pulled down the hem of her tank to properly expose some cleavage. Before her next throw, she gathered her hair up into a pony tail and glanced at Hiccup as she leaned over the table to visualize her shot. She gave him a smile and a wink before mustering up her focus at the middle cup. It hit several cup rims and fell off the table. “Fuck!” she swore and turned away from the table. 

In the end, despite her fragrant attempts to distract Hiccup with her boobs, she and Heather lost. Snotlout’s smug smile was going to be the end of him, she decided as he continued his self-praise. “Told you. Beer pong was the worst game you could’ve suggested.” He took one of the several remaining cups on his end of the table and sipped. “Winner winner, chicken dinner,” he chimed, claiming the usual prize.

Heather had shrugged off the loss and gone to the kitchen to heat up a pizza. Astrid was on her food delivery app, looking for the closest fried chicken joint. “Fine,” she said as she put in an order. “But, you still didn’t actually do anything. Hiccup did all the work. You rode to victory on coattails.” It was the least she could do to knock him down a few pegs. 

Snotlout refused to hear her and left to find a drink. “I’m parched, all this winning, you know.”

As she was typing in Fish’s address, Hiccup stood by her and lightly craned his neck to look at her phone. “Hey,” he started, “So, do I get in on this winner’s chicken?” he asked hopeful, but when she turned to him, he was wearing an arrogant smirk.

Astrid knew none of this was his fault, but she wasn’t ready to put away her sore loser attitude just yet. “No, you didn’t call it.” She replied simply without looking up at him.

“What? Winner winner chicken dinner? There I said it. Called.”

“Fine,” she sighed and backed up a step to add another order of food.

“Wait, really? That’s all I had to do to get some chicken?”

“Yep.”

Hiccup considered her for a moment before leaning closer to speak low. “Maybe next time you should be on my team. We can get dinner and you won’t have to try using your wiles to throw me off.”


End file.
